


Quaranteen Bois

by bokutomode (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Crack, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bokutomode
Summary: Ilang checkpoint pa ba ang lalakarin?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Quaranteen Bois

**Author's Note:**

> sabaw fic aaaaaa sorry sa mga error ngayong araw ko lang sinulat to kasi bored at masyado na akong anxious sa facism na nararamdaman ko 😣
> 
> twt me @bokutomode hehe

"Gagi! Ako nalang sabi ang lalabas, eh!", inis na bulong ni Hajime sa kapatid. Sinipat niya muna ang buong sala, dahil mahirap na at baka marinig pa siya ng nanay nila, bago muling bumaling kay Goshiki.

"Wala ka namang quarantine pass eh!" yamot na sabi ni Goshiki.

"Oo! Meron! Ikaw ba, meron?" Nanghahamon na tanong ni Hajime sa siyam na taong kapatid.

"Wala. Pero diyan lang ako sa harap bibili. Kapag ikaw pa bumili, dadayo ka pa sa kabilang barangay eh."

Ngani-nganing batukan ni Hajime ang kapatid.

"Sinabi ko naman sa 'yo, 'di ba? Wala naman akong pupuntahan d'on. Sige na! Ako nalang bibili! Baka hindi mo kasi mabanggit 'yung ipapasabay ko eh," pamimilit niya pa. Pero wala na yatang epekto ang pagiging kuya niya dahil pumameywang ang kapatid at tumingala sa kanya.

Nakakatakot ang mga mata ni Goshiki lalo na kung nasa ibabaw at natatakpan ng straight at full bangs nito ang makapal nitong kilay.

"Ano ba'ng ipapasabay mo?" Matapang na tanong ng bata. Ngumisi si Hajime.

"Lucky Me special noodles la paz bachoy flavor," taas ang noo pero nakatingin paibaba na sagot niya sa kapatid.

Kumunot ang noo ni Goshiki. Tumiklop ang nakanguso nitong mga labi. Padabog nitong binigay ang dalawang singkwenta pesos na papel at mas malakas na pagdadabog nitong tinahak ang hagdan paakyat. Minsan talaga, nahahawa na ang kapatid niya sa mga pinapanood nitong palabas sa t.v.

Tahimik namang napahiyaw si Hajime. Sa wakas at makakalabas na rin siya. Kahit pa para kang nasa watchlist ng mga [redacted pero babanggitin pa rin ang word aka tokhang] dahil sa pagiging mailap at maingat sa bawat kilos. Nuong nakaraan lang, pinauwi siya ng tanod dahil tinanggihan niya ang alok nito na maglagay siya ng alcohol.

Gusto niya sanang sabihin na nakapaglagay na siya sa bahay palang pero hindi na siya binigyan pa ng chance na magpaliwanag. Diretso uwi. Walang nabiling siomai mula sa kabilang barangay.

Pero ngayon, maingat na siya. Mas mautak na siya. Naglagay ng facemask. Quarantine pass na nakasukbit sa leeg. Alcohol na halos gawin na niyang pabango sa dami ng pinahid sa buong braso. At siyempre, kapag inalok siya ng alcohol eh hindi na niya kailangan pang tumanggi. Dahil may baon na siyang maliit na bote ng hand sanitizer.

Gagawin ni Hajime ang lahat para lang hindi niya magamit ang alcohol na naka-display sa checkpoint. Kinokonsidera niya ang pagiging mabait ng tanod. Pero iba pa rin talaga kapag sariling hand sanitizer ang gamit niya. Isa pa, hindi siya sanay kung ibang brand.

Kaya naman malaki na ang tiwala niya sa sarili nang lumabas na siya ng bahay. Sa saliw ng paggasgas ng suot niyang Islander na tsinelas sa hindi ng mga ibon na mas malakas nang maririnig ngayon mula nang mawala ang ingay ng mga sasakyan at tren, nakangiti niyang tinahak ang mala-gubat na daan papuntang kabilang barangay.

' _Torou, baby, wait mo lang me. Malapit na me to see you_ ,' ngiting ngiti na bulong ni Hajime sa sarili.

\----

Unang checkpoint. Tindahan nina Aling Norma. Tatlong kanto mula kina Aling Badang kung saan bantay ng tindahan si Torou.

May dalawang tanod na nakabantay. Pawang nakasuot ng itim na facemasks, iyung may print ng ngipin ni Pacquiao. Nakangiting lumapit si Hajime sa dalawang tanod at ipinakita ang quarantine pass niya.

"Oh! Hajime! Nasa'n na'ng tatay mo? Baka lasing na naman ah?", bungad ni Desmond, isa sa mga tanod.

"Tulog po. Saka wala pong nagtitinda ng alak ngayon," ~~nangingiwing~~ nangingiting sagot ni Hajime. Ayaw niya ng kausap. Gusto na niyang makalagpas ng checkpoint.

"Hinde, ah?", mapang-asar na tono na sabi ni Desmond. "Merong tinda d'yan sa kabilang kanto."

Ngumiti lang si Hajime at akmang lalakad na palagpas ng checkpoint nang tawagin siya ni Jose, ang isa pang tanod. May dala itong spray bottle ng alcohol.

Nakangiti at mabilis niyang inilabas ang maliit na bote ng hand sanitizer pero hindi ganuon kabilis para maunahan ang pag-spray ni Jose ng alcohol sa kanya.

"Mamalengke ka ba? Ang layo ng pupuntahan mo," puna ni Jose. Pakurap-kurap na umiling si Hajime.

"Bakit 'di ka nalang bumili kina Keishin? Aba eh kumpleto lagi ang tindahan nu'n, ah?" ani naman ni Desmond.

Si Keishin. Ang tomaderong kainuman lagi ng tatay niya. Parang convenient store na ang bahay nito sa sobrang convenient ng tindahan nito. Sinubukan niyang bumili ng kamiseta dati (subok lang. Last resort dahil sabaw na siya) pero naglabas ng apat na nakasupot na kamiseta ang amoy-nicotine na tindero.

" _Ano'ng kulay?_ " Tanong nito nuon sa kanya.

Oo, maganda nga ang tindahan ni Keishin. Maraming mabibili at maraming brand kahit iisang produkto lang. Isa pa, tapat lang ng bahay nila. Pero wala kina Keishin ang pakay niya. Bagay na hindi niya pwedeng sabihin kina Desmond at Jose dahil hindi nito maiintindihan ang katangahan niya kahit pa alam niyang pare-parehas lang silang may katangahan dahil hindi naman dapat mga tanod ang nasa checkpoint pero heto at nagkukuwentuhan pa tungkol sa barilang toygun nina Emma at Georgia habang tirik ang araw.

Kaya naman nagdahilan siya na walang tindang Lucky Me special noodles la paz bachoy flavor sina Keishin. At wala ring tinda sina Keishin na tinapay na pinagulong sa powdered milk, favorite ni Goshiki kaya naman napa-oo ang dalawang tanod.

Nakahinga siya nang maluwag. Ngayon naman, tatlong kanto mula dito, kina Aling Badang.

Wala pa mang isang kanto ang nalalakad ni Hajime, bigla na agad sinugod ng milyong daga ang dibdib niya. Parang hirap siyang huminga. Pero hindi dahil sa kumakalat na sakit. Pero dahil sa dahilan na matagal na niyang ipinagpipilig ng ulo para iwaksi at maiwasan.

Gusto na lang makita si Torou. Wala naman sigurong masama.

\---

"Ano'ng ginagawa mo dito? Wala si kuya," bungad ni Tobio. Muntik nang atakihin sa puso si Hajime sa gulat dahil mas maliit pa si Tobio kaysa sa estante ng mga tinapay. Kinailangan pa nitong tumingkayad. Pero dahil kyut na kyut si Hajime kay Tobio ay umupo pa siya para lang hindi na ito tumingkayad at magsilipan nalang sila sa pagitan ng babasaging lalagyan ng mga tinapay.

Lalong natuwa si Hajime nang wala man lang reaksiyon sa mukha ng bata.

"Hindi ka yata naglalaro kasama si Shoyo?" nakangiti niyang tanong sa bata.

"Bawal lumabas," diretsong sabi ng bata. Napakurap si Hajime.

"Oo nga pala," ang nasabi niya habang kumakamot sa batok.

"Ano po bang bibilhin n'yo?" tanong ni Tobio sa mala-robot nitong boses.

"Hmm. Lucky Me special noodles la paz bachoy flavor saka tinapay na ginulong sa gatas. Saka isang custard cheesecake na rin. Saka Kopiko kambal, dalawa," ani niya.

Napangisi si Hajime. Ngayon ay mapipilitan nang tawagin ni Tobio si Torou. Walang tiyansa na alam ni Tobio kung ano ang sinabi niya at malamang ay hindi nito naalala kahit isang salita sa mga sinabi niya dahil kahit ang competitive niyang kapatid na si Goshiki ay hindi man lang mabanggit ang special nood-

"Kuroo! Lucky Me bachoy saka tinapay na gatas saka tinapay na may leche flan saka Kopiko kambal dalawa daw po!"

Ano daw?! Kuroo?!

"Teka, Tobio! Kuroo?! Sinong Kuroo?!"

"Bagong boyfriend ni Kuya Torou."

**"Mga pilipino na may work from home through online, hindi na raw makakakuha ng ayuda? Abangan mamaya sa balita!"** ang sabi mula sa bukas na T.V. sa loob ng tindahan.

' _Teka? Ano raw? Ibig bang sabihin nu'n, wala nang makukuha na ayuda si tatay? Saka, naka-move on na si Torou? Sino 'tong Kuroo? May makukuha pa bang ayuda si Ate? Paano kung wala rin naman siyang tutee kahit na may work from home siya? Kelan pa naging boyfriend ni Torou itong Kuroo na 'to? Bakit hindi ko alam?_ '

Andaming tanong sa isipan ni Hajime. Pero lahat ng iyon ay nasagot nang lumabas mula sa loob ng bahay ang Kuroo na tinawag ni Tobio.

Matangkad. Guwapo. Malakas ang dating. Mukhang fuckboy pero kung nagustuhan ito ni Torou ay milyong milya ang layo ng lalaki na ito mula sa pagiging fuckboy. Malamang ay matalino pa yata ito kung umabot pa sa punto na nakakatambay ito sa tindahan nina Torou kahit pa na may community quarantine na umiiral.

"Ah. Hindi totoo 'yang balita na 'yan. May ayuda para sa lahat pero baka hindi nga umabot ng walong libo. Pero meron pa rin naman. Let's be thankful," ani ng lalaking matangkad.

Naningkit ang mga mata ni Hajime.

"Ano'ng ibig mong sabihin na let's be thankful?", singhal niya.

"Ah. Sorry. Baka ampangit ng tunog. Ibig kong sabihin eh magpasalamat nalang tayo na may tulong tayong nakukuha kahit na dapat makatanggap lahat ng walong libo pero compare sa mga kumakayod na napipilitang lumabas ng bahay at hindi rin naaambunan ng tulong, magpasalamat pa rin tayo," nakangiting sabi nito. Pinapasok nito si Tobio sa loob ng bahay at tahimik namang sumunod ang bata. Bagay na hindi kayang gawin ni Goshiki kahit suhulan mo ng yamburger. "Pero hangga't maaari, sana lahat mabigyan ng ayuda. 'Yung sapat talaga para sa bawat pamilya," dagdag pa nito.

Lalong naningkit ang mga mata ni Hajime. Nagtitiim na ang mga bagang niya sa inis at buti nalang at may suot siyang facemask dahil kung wala ay baka nakagat na niya ang leeg ng lalaking ito.

"DDS ka ba?" pigil ang pag-asik na tanong niya sa lalaki. Bahagyang natawa si Kuroo. Tawa na biglang nawala bago ito nagsalita.

"Hindi," diretsang sagot nito.

' _Tangina. Baka mahal na ni Torou 'to_ ,' galit na sabi ni Hajime sa sarili.

"Ikaw?" ganting tanong nito.

"Hindi. Si Colminares lang gusto ko sa mga politiko," sagot niya. Tumangu-tango si Kuroo.

"Good choice! Gusto ko rin siya kahit na si Diokno ang pinaka-gusto ko," nakangiting sabi nito.

Lalong nainis si Hajime.

' _Tangina_ ', sabi ni Hajime sa isip-isip niya. ' _Akala ko si Wakato na pinaka kaiinisan kong manliligaw ni Torou dahil maka-Vico Sotto ang isang iyon pero malaki masyado ang hiwa ng cake na nakuha ng lalaking 'to_ '.

Bago pa lalong lumaki ang inis ni Hajime sa Kuroo na ito dahil masyado itong type ni Torou at baka nga magaling pa ito sa volleyball, ipinagdarasal na niya ngayon palang na sana ay hindi, minabuti na niyang umalis.

"Sa iba nalang ako bibili. Wala naman pala si Torou dito," wala nang pagdadalawang isip na sinabi na niya ang tunay na pakay.

"Tulog. Napagod kagabi."

Mabilis pa sa alas-kuwatro nang pagalit na lumingon si Hajime kay Kuroo.

"Huh?!" Singhal niya sa lalaki.

"Tinuruan ko kasi siya ng follow up kapag nag-rebound ng spike," kibit-balikat na sabi nito.

Hindi na gusto ni Hajime ang naririnig niya. Kaya hindi na siya sumagot kahit pa gusto niyang isigaw na gago itong Kuroo na ito dahil inagawan siya nito ng puwesto.

Na parang nung nakaraan lang, siya pa ang nagtuturo ng serve kay Torou. Parang dati lang, siya pa ang kasama ni Torou manood ng laban ng Lady Tamaraws at ng UP Pep-squad. Parang dati lang, siya pa ang hinihila ni Torou kapag gusto nitong mag-practice ng toss.

Hindi ba at siya ang kasama nitong kumain ng fries na sinasawsaw pa nila sa sundae ice cream? Siya rin ang kasama ni Torou nang bumili ito ng Mikasa volleyball sa unang pagkakataon. At sino ba ang first kiss ni Torou nuong nahirang itong Best Setter Award nuong high school sila? Umiiyak pa nga si Torou nu'n nuong sumugod ito sa kanya dala ang tropeo at certificate. Ang akala niyang pagyakap lang nito sa kanya ay nauwi sa dampian ng mga labi sa likod ng mga luha ni Torou ng panahon na iyon.

Bakit nga ba sila naghiwalay? Bakit nga ba nawala nalang bigla ang interes ni Torou sa kanya? Dahil ba nagbago siya? O dahil walang nagbabago sa kanya? _Ano at bakit_?

Gusto niya mang sisihin ang quarantine, dahil hindi na sila nagkila simula pa nuong huling linggo ng pebrero, pero alam ni Hajime na wala nang sigla ang relasyon nila ni Torou bago pa man magkaruon ng virus sa China.

Nakipaghiwalay si Torou sa pamamagitan ng test message. Unang linggo ng marso. Ilang buwan na rin pala. Pero bakit parang wala lang? Bakit hindi ramdam ni Hajime ang sakit? Dahil ba pwede niyang idahilan ang hindi nila pagkikita dahil sa umiiral na community quarantine? Talaga bang kaya niyang isisi sa bagay na wala namang kinalaman ang paghihiwalay nila ni Torou?

Duwag siya. At isa rin siyang ilusyonado sa pag-iisip na ayos lang na pumunta sa tindahan nina Aling Badang at umakto na parang wala lang ang mensahe ni pinadala ni Torou sa kanya ilang linggo na rin ang nakararaan. Akala niya ay ayos lang na bumili at maging kaswal kay Tobio gayong alam ng bata na mayroon nang ibang nobyo ang kuya nito.

Gulung-gulo si Hajime at masyado siyang naiinis kay Kuroo para pansinin ng sakit at hapdi na nagtatago sa likod ng mga tanong niya. Kung sakali mang masagot ang mga tanong na iyon ay baka saka palang niya maramdaman ang sakit na dulot ng simpleng ** _"ayaw ko na. maghiwalay na tayo, iwaizumi"_ **text message na natanggap niya mula kay Torou.

Hindi na namalayan ni Hajime na nasa harap na siya ng gate ng bahay nila. Ni hindi niya alam na nakalagpas na siya ng checkpoint. Nawaglit lang siya sa pagninilay-nilay nang marinig niya ang pagtawag sa pangalan niya.

Kunut-noo niyang nilingon ang pinanggalingan ng pangalan niya.

Kina Keishin. Sa malaking tindahan. Nakasilip si Koshi, o si Suga kung tawagin niya. Nakangiti ito habang nakadungaw sa bukas na bintana ng tindahan.

Walang salita na lumapit si Hajime sa binata. Nang tumigil siya sa harap ay umurong naman ito para bumalik sa pagkakaupo nito mula sa loob ng tindahan.

"Saan ka galing?" tanong ni Suga.

"Bawal mag-usap nang matagal sa labas," ang naging sagot niya. Pagak na pagtawa ang naging sagot ni Suga.

"

Hindi ka naman tatambay, ah?", natatawa pa ring sabi nito.

"May itatanong pala ako," bagkus ay sabi niya. Kung napansin man ni Suga ang kaweirduhan niya ngayong araw ay hindi na ito nagtanong pa tungkol duon. Bagay na gustong ipagpasalamat ni Hajime.

"Ano 'yun?" tanong ni Suga.

"Kilala mo si Kuroo?" tanong niya. Natigilan si Suga at halatang napaisip. Kapagkuwan ay nanliwanag ang mukha nito na para bang may naalala.

"Ah! 'Yung matangkad na lalaking nakatira sa tabing bahay nina Torou?"

Lumukot ang noo ni Hajime sa narinig.

"Tabing bahay? Nina Torou?" naguguluhang tanong niya. Bakit hindi niya kilala ang lalaki na iyon dati pa? Bagong lipat ba ang lalaki na iyon sa kabilang barangay?

"Oo! Si Kuroo. Classmate ko dati 'yun from grade1 to grade6 nu'ng elementary ako. Hindi lumalabas ng bahay 'yun," daldal pa ni Suga. Lalo lang naguluhan si Hajime.

"Ibig mong sabihin, dati pa kilala ni Torou 'yun?"

"Bakit ba tanung ka nang tanong tungkol sa bagong boyfriend ni Torou?"

Lalo pang naguluhan si Hajime. Aba at alam pala ni Suga?

Nang muli siyang tumingin sa binata ay nakangiti ito. Pero sa pagkakataon na ito ay wala ang usual na mapang-alaska na ngiti ni Suga sa mga labi nito. Wala rin itong sinasabi. Pero alam sa mga mata ni Suga, nanduon ang simpatya. Alam ni Hajime, dahil hindi naman ito ang unang beses na nakita niya ang ganitong ekspresyon sa mukha ni Suga. Dahil ganito rin ang tingin na binigay ng binata sa kanya nuong tumanggi si Keishin na magturo ng volleyball sa kanila ni Torou nuong highschool pa sila.

Ganito rin ang tingin na binigay ni Suga sa kanya nuong nalaman niyang naging close si Torou kay Wakato kahit pa sila pa nuong panahon na iyon. At marahil, matagal nang ganito ang mga mata ni Suga sa tuwing napapatingin sa kanya dahil alam nito na simula pa nuong maging kaibigan ni Torou si Wakato, kahit pa wala pa nuon si Kuroo sa buhay ni Torou, ay wala nang interes si Torou sa kanya.

Isang buntung hininga ang pinakawalan ni Hajime para ikalma ang sarili. Dahil baka hindi niya makayang iwasan kapag sabay-sabay na bumagsak ang mga balisong sa kanya.

"So, ano'ng bibilhin mo?"

Napatingin si Hajime kay Suga. Napatingin din siya sa kamay niyang may hawak na dalawang singkwentang papel.

Marami siyang dapat bilhin. Lucky Me special noodles la paz bachoy flavor. Tinapay na ginulong sa gatas. Custard cheesecake. Dalawang Kopiko kambal.

Pero isang bagay lang ang rumehistro sa utak niya ngayon. Bente uno na siya. Siguro naman ay pwede na.

Inilahad niya ang isang singkwentang papel sa harap ni Suga. Wala na sa isip niya kung mapagalitan man siya sa hindi pagbili ng mga dapat niyang bilhin. Sa ngayon, gusto niyang magrebelde.

"Tatlong stick nga ng marlboro mentol. Saka limang snowbear candy."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry sa errors aaaaaa comments and kudos are very well appreciated!!!!!!


End file.
